Love Rain
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Cinta itu Hujan. Hujan itu cinta. Love Rain. Kumpulan Seri Hinata centrict dalam lingkup hujan yang keras, menyebalkan, lembut, dan penuh kerinduan. Chapter 1: SasuHina


**Musim hujan telah tiba, saatnya menyeduh coklat hangat dan menyimpan panasnya di kedua telapak tangan kita. Biarlah merah, yang penting bisa mengusir dingin yang melekat di malam hujan ini. ****Saya**** tak bisa tidur dan terus menghitung berapa ketukan air hujan di luar sana yang memukul jendela kamar.**

**Hujan itu biru, biru, biru****, dan gelap****. Jadi teringat Sasuke dan Hinata…**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

_**But this fict is mine**_

**Warning: AU, Hinata jadi **_**nerd**_**, apa itu termasuk OOC? **_**Romance**_**, **_**Hinata's POV**_**, saya minta maaf jika ada sesempil sifat Naruto yang masuk ke Sasuke. **_**Gomen…**_

_**And finally I present the Series of Love Rain…**_

**Love Rain**

_Karena cinta pun bisa menyebar dalam pelukan hujan..._

**Chapter 1**

**Rainovolution**

.

.

.

_Kau mengantarkanku pada Padang Hujan_

_Melunturkan semua ketakutanku dan membantuku menemukan indahnya jatuh cinta_

_(Sasuke & Hinata)_

_._

_._

_._

Di bulan Agustus yang seharusnya masih menyisakan naungan musim semi, langit dirungrung gelap. Hujan turun. Menumpahkan banyak air yang entah bekas rumah tangga langit apa-terasa asin. Air tumpah, deras. Terkadang butirannya yang besar menghantam atap kelasku, membunyikan irama 'tik-tik-tik' seperti lagu masa kanak-kanakku.

Hujan turun. Air tumpah, deras. Aku tak bisa melangkah pulang. Merutuki sendiri kebodohanku yang menolak niat baik Hanabi-chan atas payungnya tadi pagi. Adik kecilku takut _nee-chan_nya basah, tapi tadi pagi langit terlihat amat biru, tampak amat mustahil akan menangis sederas ini di siangnya, logikaku menolaknya dengan meninggalkan pesan; Hinata_-nee_ tidak akan basah.

Seharusnya aku sedikit percaya pada kepolosannya.

Kelasku membosankan, semua orang dengan pasangan masing-masing memenuhi bangku kelas-hanya karena cctv di kelasku sedang rusak plus AC yang tidak dapat dimatikan. Tidak ada yang merasa keberatan ketika desahan tertahan samar-samar terdengar dari bagian pojok kelas. Bahkan saat si playboy masuk, menggandeng seorang gadis untuk duduk di bangku depan sambil memagut bibir, tidak ada yang protes.

Tapi aku ingin! Hanya saja tidak akan ada yang menghargai pernyataan _nerd-girl_ sepertiku.

Sungguh, aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini. Mataku terlalu sakit untuk terus menatap pemandangan mengerikan ini. Suaraku hilang, tercekat karena tepat di depanku, ciuman itu diperlihatkan, gamblang.

Kalau saja aku bisa lebih berhati-hati untuk mengingat bahwa aku adalah sasaran empuk bagi yang selalu berminat menjahiliku di kelas. Kalau saja aku bisa menolak kebaikan hati yang terasa aneh nun jauh dari kata tulus dari satu geng kelas yang menawariku sebuah bangku strategis. Kalau saja aku bisa lebih tegas untuk berpendirian, kalau saja aku bisa lebih kuat untuk merebut kembali kacamataku supaya aku bisa melihat lendir lengket yang menempel di kursi yang menjadi pendaratan kala tubuhku didorong keras, atau setidaknya berontak bangkit dari tangan-tangan yang menahanku duduk di sana, sampai benar-benar aku tak bisa beranjak karena lem supernya bekerja dengan baik.

Sungguh, aku siap menangis.

Bulir-bulir itu turun tak tertahankan. Rasa takut mengundang bulu kudukku merinding karena suara-suara aneh di sekelilingku. Kepalaku sudah dari tadi menyerusuk di kedua lengan yang tertekuk di atas meja, bersikeras menahan isakan tangis yang mengguncang tubuhku naik turun.

"Tuhan... tolong aku." Bisikan itu tertelan suara hujan yang mengguyur di luar sana. Membenci keadaan yang mengurungku dalam kelemahan yang kubenci.

Aku lalu berharap akan ada 'dia' disini.

Sebenarnya aku tak mengenal atau mengetahui siapa yang kubicarakan. Tapi kurasa dia adalah orang baik yang penuh kehangatan serta kepedulian yang mengagumkan. Dia selalu ada saat aku benar-benar merasa terpuruk, terpojok dalam-sekali lagi-kelemahan yang kubenci. Ia menghalau setiap tatapan meremehkan yang sejujurnya sanggup membuatku pingsan ketakutan.

Dia penolongku, penolong yang tak pernah bisa kulihat rupanya.

Dia selalu datang dengan punggungnya yang lebar, tanpa pernah menunjukkan bagaimana rupa sesungguhnya. Dengan topi yang menutupi kepala dan jaket hitam yang misterius, ia sempurna menjadi pahlawan tak dikenal untukku.

Apa kami pernah bicara? Tidak pernah. Aku selalu diserang takjub yang bertahan lama hingga ia pergi sebelum aku sempat berterimakasih. Dan kupikir dia bukan orang yang suka menanyakan keadaan orang yang ditolongnya seperti di film-film _hero_ pada umumnya.

"Ibu..." tangisanku mengundang hujan semakin garang. Suara-suara aneh itu sempurna menghilang dari pendengaran yang kini hanya terisi hujan dan antek-anteknya. Kacamataku melorot ke atas meja, berembun karena air mata yang terlalu banyak keluar.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang lemah. Aku membenci mata minusku yang berkacamata. Aku membenci rasa takut berlebihan yang datang tiap kali aku merasa tak berdaya dalam sepi. Aku membenci cinta pertamaku yang tak pernah menatapku sebagai gadis yang layak digandeng sebagai pacar.

Lebih dari semuanya, aku membenci hatiku yang mudah patah.

"Kau perlu seseorang untuk mengajakmu keluar."

Tuhan mengirimkan penolong itu untukku, lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Suaranya yang terkesan mengendalikan membuatku mendongak. Dalam sekejap menyesali diri ketika tahu rambut mencuat yang gelap itu berwarna sama dengan matanya.

Dia berdiri tegak tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun di wajahnya yang tegas. Jaket hitam yang selalu akrab di mataku, tergenggam di tangannya seperti onggokan kain yang ringan. Postur tubuhnya mengingatkanku pada 'pahlawan tak kukenal'-ku

Ia menarik tanganku, bahasa isyarat untuk mengajakku pergi. Tapi apa yang aku bisa lakukan dengan pantat sempurna menempel pada kursi? Bisa-bisa rok seragamku berlubang.

Tapi sepertinya ia bukan pemuda yang penuh kesabaran. Menatapku dengan dagu terangkat, sukses membuatku terintimidasi dengan kesombongannya yang mewah, sekalian mendesakku untuk lekas berdiri. Aku menggeleng lemah, tertunduk, menatap rok bagian samping dan pergerakan kursi yang berderit saat ia kembali menarik tanganku.

Satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya sebelum...

KREK!

Aku tercekat dalam genggamannya yang memaksaku berdiri. Rok seragamku resmi robek, berlubang di bagian belakangnya. Hampir saja menjadi pusat perhatian jika ia tidak sigap mengikatkan jaketnya di pinggangku, menutupi robekan memalukan yang juga menyisakan cairan lem-nya.

"Bodoh." Makinya. Jelas di telingaku meski hujan tidak menurunkan _volume_ suaranya. Mengabaikan wajahku yang memerah, mukaku yang kaget, dan suaraku yang tercekat perih, menguap lewat kabut yang keluar dari nafasku yang tertekan.

"Oy, kalau mau mengajaknya 'bermain', aku ikut Sas-."

"_Urusai._" Desisnya. Menghentikan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang menuju padanya-atau padaku? Sekaligus menghentikan suara-suara miring yang tak bisa diam mencibirku, membujuknya untuk mengabaikanku atau kalau perlu melemparkanku ke dalam sampah.

"U-uchi-ha-san..." lirih, pelan sekali. Tapi sungguh telinganya amat tajam. Dia menoleh, menatapku sekilas sebelum menarikku keluar. Ia tak peduli, amat sangat tidak peduli bahwa aku kesulitan menyamai langkahnya yang lebar nun cepat tanpa kacamata yang melindungi penglihatanku.

"T-tunggu U-uchi-ha-san." ia sama sekali bukan pendengar yang baik. Tetap menyeretku dalam genggamannya yang posesif. Air mataku perlahan mengering karena sapuan angin yang kuterobos dengan cepat. Sesekali menggerakkan ujung jaket miliknya yang masih melindungiku.

Kami berdua-aku tertatih dibelakangnya-menerobos lorong koridor. Menyibak jalan yang otomatis tersedia, siswa-siswi yang kebetulan berada di sana entah kenapa dengan spontanitas yang tak pernah kutemui, merapat ke dinding. Seolah menyilakan sebuah tempat pijakan untuk kami berdua. Mungkin ini semua karena aura Uchiha-san yang begitu kuat. Apalagi ketika mata-mata itu menatap pergelangan tangan kananku yang masih tergenggam oleh telapak tangan Uchiha-san.

Ketakutanku semakin memuncak, tersalurkan dengan baik lewat seluruh tubuhku yang gemetar. Kakiku tak lagi menapak, seakan terseret cepat dengan paksa. Wajahku pucat seakan mayat yang dipaksa terus bernafas. Udara dingin karena butiran hujan membantu pernafasanku terasa sesak.

Biarlah. Berada di sisi Uchiha-san memberiku dampak positif; membuatku merasa diakui dan dihargai. Aku akan mengingat hari dimana semua pasang mata dengan sempurna memberikan atensi kepada seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Hanya saja rem mendadak langkah Uchiha-san memberikan akses bagi punggungnya yang lebar untuk menjadi sandaran dadakanku untuk berhenti. Hidungku menyentuh tulang punggungnya, keras.

"Aduuuh..."

Keluhan tunggalku tertelan megahnya hujan di depan kami. Tanganku tebebas ketika teman sekelasku itu melangkah sendiri. Maju beberapa langkah untuk menyentuh butiran hujan yang turun dari genting teras samping sekolah. Sekejap, aku tidak merasakan indahnya kebebasan, telapak tanganku kebas saat ia benar-benar melepaskanku dalam sepi.

Sosok itu berdiri tanpa pegangan. Uchiha-san sepertinya terlalu tangguh untuk sekedar membutuhkan sebuah tempat bersandar. Ia adalah pribadi yang bersinar meski aura yang menguar adalah warna gelap yang entah kenapa semakin menguatkan dirinya, memesonakan sekitarnya. Termasuk diriku.

Dari tahun pertama aku menjadi teman sekelas Uchiha-san, dia begitu tak terbantahkan. Ia mudah menarik perhatian meski yang dia lakukan hanya menghela nafas kecil. Ia begitu percaya diri walau _style_ aneh rambutnya tak bisa menutupi tampannya anugerah tuhan padanya. Dan ia juga tidak membenci dirinya karena aku yakin, dia begitu mengerikan untuk lemah.

"Aku suka hujan." Kata Uchiha-san, menelusup ringan dan tersadar bahwa aku tak bisa melarikan diri dari sana.

Aku juga suka.

"Dia dingin, rapuh, egois."

Dia menggetarkan, menyediakan tempat untukku menangis.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri."

Aku ju- eh?

Kali ini alasanku untuk tetap tinggal dibebani pemberat bernama penasaran. Perlahan aku bergerak maju. Kulit tanganku menyentuh hangat jaket yang masih melindungi kaki bagian atas. Mengambil hanya lima langkah mendekat, aku sudah bisa menyadari bahwa suaranya yang berat mempunyai pesan penyesalan yang sepi.

Lalu aku memutar kembali memori tentang Uchiha-san. Dia seorang anak keluarga terpandang. Anak-anak perempuan bilang dia tampan, keren dan menarik. Anak-anak lelaki bilang ia hanya mencari perhatian dengan sikap yang sok cool. Para sensei bilang ia anak yang cerdas dan teliti. Dan seorang diriku hanya bilang bahwa ia pemuda yang tak mungkin sudi melihatku atau membawaku berlari bersamanya. Nyatanya-

Dari tahun pertama, meski telah mencuri hati banyak gadis. Uchiha-san tidak pernah berpacaran. Gosip beterbangan muncul bahwa ia suka gonta ganti cewek hingga sulit terdeteksi berapa kali ia berpacaran. Ia tidak membantah, tidak juga menyetujui gosipnya. Gosip lain yang lebih ekstrem adalah bahwa Uchiha-san seorang gay yang kejam.

Ketakutanku kembali meledak seiring gerak kepalanya yang menoleh padaku. Tak ada _death glare_, tapi aku tertekan. Hanya tatapan putus asa, tapi tubuhku gemetaran. Tanpa kacamata, mataku yang buram tidak membantuku menyadari bahwa Uchiha-san mendekat dalam langkahnya yang sunyi. Sekejap kemudian kedua tangannya kembali mencengkeramku, mendorong tubuhku ke belakang, membentur dinding terdekat.

"Maaf."

Aku tak sempat berkata-kata, walaupun hanya untuk merintih kesakitan. Kedua mataku kadung melebar, terkejut dengan satu kata manis yang keluar dari orang sepertinya.

"U-Uchiha-san sakit?" seharusnya aku memakinya. Menanyakan atas dasar apa ia menyeretku sampai disini. Aku memang berterimakasih pada jasa baiknya yang membantuku keluar dari kelas. Tapi aku tentu berhak marah karena dengan tarikan kuatnya mampu menyobek rokku yang tertempel erat di bangkuku. Iya, dia melindungiku dengan mengikatkan jaketnya ke pinggangku, menutupi lubang yang entah sengaja atau tidak ia buat. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin memelototinya karena mencengkeram bahuku sampai terasa sakit seperti ini. Lebih dalam lagi, ia telah mencengkeram hatiku.

Sungguh, aku tak melakukan apapun. Mengkhianati rencana hati, aku memilih untuk ketakutan di bawah dirinya yang kini terlihat rapuh.

Ia menggeleng pelan, sepasang mata hitam itu masih melekat padaku. "Seharusnya dari dulu aku melindungimu. Seharusnya aku tidak menjadi pengecut dengan berada di belakang matamu. Seharusnya..."

Sosok pahlawan tak kukenal-ku mendadak sirna ditelan sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari semuanya. Mataku tak lagi menatap punggung lebar pahlawanku, tak lagi berharap bahwa aku dapat mendengar suaranya.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa m-mengerti..."

Dia menatapku, lalu tersenyum dengan senyum meminta maaf. "Ah, seharusnya aku tidak meminjamkan topiku pada Itachi."

Ada desiran yang mendesak rasa rinduku keluar begitu saja. Entah darimana, keberanian itu datang tanpa kusadari lewat telapak tangan yang menyentuh rahang bawahnya. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya yang masih saja terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kau masih bisa mengenaliku kan?" dia berkata lagi, kali ini dengan menyadari posisiku, aku menjauh dengan gagap. Berkali-kali _ojigi _dihadapannya.

Aku ingin menggeleng, tapi yang terjadi malah sendi kepalaku terasa kaku. Mengangguk dengan refleknya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak ragu. Aku pikir tidak akan terjadi apapun selama kau berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Kukira tidak akan menjadi masalah jika kita tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain. Aku pikir aku sudah berbuat baik padamu..."

Semua kejanggalan itu lalu membuka diri. Aku memang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang tengah coba ia jelaskan. Tapi semua kepingan memori silam yang manis, menyembul ke permukaan dengan lembutnya.

Aku ingat dimana hari seharusnya aku kehilangan _uwabaki_, dan kutemukan _uwabaki_ lain berukuran besar yang bertengger di loker sepatuku, dengan pesan untuk kupakai baik-baik. Seharusnya hari itu aku menyempatkan diriku untuk sedikit peduli pada Uchiha-san yang terkena hukuman karena melangkah di lantai sekolah tanpa _uwabaki_nya.

Aku ingat dimana sebuah kursi dibakar di lapangan sekolah oleh Uchiha-san. Aku seharusnya sedikit peduli dengan mendengarkan pertengkarannya dengan murid lain bahwa 'Hyuuga tidak pantas untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon'. Saat itu aku hanya mengerti bahwa aku harus menyingkir dari lingkaran mengerikan itu, dengan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa bangku hari itu terasa berbeda dengan bangkuku di hari-hari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Uchiha-san terpaksa menyeret bangku lain dari gudang.

Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa suatu pagi mejaku bernoda putih seperti bekas tipe-ex yang dihapus menggunakan tiner. Seandainya aku tak terlalu takut untuk melirik pada tas Uchiha-san yang ada di depanku bahwa ada tiner dan lap basah yang menggantung di dalamnya. Menghapus tulisan ejekan yang jika kutahu, pasti membuatku menangis.

Aku bahkan hampir melupakan ketika ia dengan muka datarnya menghampiriku yang kesulitan mengambil buku di rak tertinggi perpustakaan. Ia terlihat acuh saat mengambil buku yang aku inginkan. Tapi setelah itu, ia sama sekali tidak membuka bukunya, meletakkan begitu saja di lantai.

Mungkinkah?

"Aku yakin suatu hari kau akan menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya. Jadi untuk sementara, jaket itu untukmu." Ia hampir pergi, tapi kemudian terhenti di langkah ketiga secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" ia menoleh padaku, menatap aneh kepada telunjuk dan ibu jariku yang membentuk simpul sederhana untuk menarik seragam putihnya, menahannya untuk diriku.

"Uchiha-san..." aku memanggilnya dan dia memperhatikanku.

Kuhela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku yang pendek.

"_Arigato_."

_~Kau mengantarkanku pada padang hujan_

Dalam sekejap mata, tubuhku ditarik, melewati batas teras dan menerima hamburan hujan dengan ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa. Aku merespon dengan cepat, berontak, mencoba kembali berlindung di bawah atap tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ayo main hujan." Suaranya berbeda, indah ditengarai rintik hujan deras di sekitar kami. Ia tak membiarkanku pergi, menarikku lagi ke bawah guyuran hujan. Seragamku basah. Kaus kakiku basah. Sepatuku lembab bukan main. Tapi hatiku hangat luar biasa.

Wajah Hanabi-chan sesaat terlintas dengan imutnya. Suaranya yang menggema melantunkan pesan; _Nee-chan_ tidak boleh basah, merasuki sedikit kewarasanku. Aku menggeleng pada Uchiha-san demi menepati janjiku pada Hanabi-chan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Tawanya berderai sedemikian lepasnya kala kami mengetahui bahwa aku tak akan mampu melepaskan diri darinya.

Jadi, ia mendekapku.

"Katakan kau menyukaiku, Hinata."

.

_~Membisikkan kata manis yang lembut, menguatkan hatiku yang lemah_

.

Ia tak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk terkejut. Ia tak memberiku pilihan untuk berontak. Yang ia lakukan hanya menegaskan hatiku, melunturkan segala kekalutanku yang masih terjebak dalam gelapnya cinta pertama. Tawaran yang ia berikan menyediakan tempat bersandar ternyaman yang belum pernah kudapatkan dalam hidupku.

"Katakan kau menyukaiku, Hinata."

Dan aku mengangguk lagi, tanpa berpikir. Tapi kau tak suka menungguku mengatur nafas atau membiarkanku menyeka bulir hujan yang sedikit menyakiti mataku.

"Ayo katakan."

Sedikit jengkel, namun banyak perasaan berderap kencang yang mendera jantungku. Saat akhirnya aku mampu mengatakannya, gelitik ribuan sayap kupu-kupu seolah membelai pusarku dengan sensasi aneh yang membuatku tak dapat berhenti menikmatinya.

"_D-dai-s-suki_..." lirihku.

Apa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ulangi."

"_D-daisu-ki..._"

Tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku begitu bahagia?

"Ulangi."

Dan kenapa aku tak mampu menghentikan kehangatan memandang wajahnya?

"_Daisuki_, Sasuke-kun..."

.

_~Melunturkan semua ketakutanku_

.

"Hn, akhirnya kau mau memanggilku dengan manis." Dia mendekat, lalu mengecup keningku yang basah.

Kami basah. Kami kehujanan. Kami mungkin akan terkena flu. Tapi kami akan belajar bahwa perasaan ini akan terus menjadi kehangatan yang terperi.

_Ai._

.

_~Dan membantuku menemukan indahnya jatuh cinta..._

_._

_._

_._

_**Sarangeun bicheoreom**_

_Cinta seperti hujan_

_**Pogeunhaetdeon bomcheoreom**_

_Seperti hangatnya musim semi_

_**Nareul kkumkkugehae nuni dadnuen gotmada nan neoman boyeo**_

_Membuatku bermimpi kemanapun mataku memandang hanya dirimu yang terlihat_

_**Cheoncheonhi dagaga**_

_Haruskah kudekati dirimu,_

_**Oneureum marhaejulkka**_

_Dan mengatakan padamu hari ini?_

_**Naerimeun I bi tago nae sarangi nege dahasseumyeom**_

_Jika hanya cintaku yang menjalankan hujan ini, Dan meraihmu_

_**Geu ibsul bitbang uldo nayeosseumyeon**_

_Jika hanya rintik hujan di bibirmu, maka itu adalah aku_

_(Na Yoon Kwoon- Love is Like Rain)_

_._

_._

_._

**Finish ^^**

***Uwabaki: sepatu sandal yang biasanya dipake di area dalam sekolah jepang sebagai pengganti sepatu.**

**Jadi sebenernya tuh Sasuke adalah pahlawan tak dikenal-nya Hinata. Tapi dia terlalu takut kalau dia melindungi Hinata, cewek itu akan takut atau malah menjauhinya, atau khawatir Hinata akan terluka karena dia. Terus Hinata nggak begitu aja suka sama Sasuke, tapi dia emang udah kagum dari awal. Tambah suka lagi pas dia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pahlawannya selama ini.**

**Yosh, **_**Hinata's fict centric chap one is done.**_

**Chapter yang lain nyusul.**

_**Arigato minna**_

**Salam hujan**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
